happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Legends (Chapter 12)
Chapter 12 is the 12th chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pirate Ships and Doomships". Plot (At the Dark Dimension in the Doomship airport) *Shard Pilot: Come on penguins, let's go! We got some capturing to do. *Shard Captain: Move it along people, move it along. (As the penguins are entering the doomship, two shard penguins were talking together) *Shard Penguin #1: How long is the ride for? *Shard Penguin #2: That doesn't matter. It took like an hour like traveling to New York. *Shard Penguin #1: But we're going anyways. *Shard Penguin #2: Yeah, let's go. (Back at Dave's doomship, the shards are seen making more medusa serum and testing them on penguin shards) *Herbert: This plan is brilliant. *Dave: At last, every single shard will be turned into mutants and the world will be destroyed by the penguins. *Herbert: They mutate from their DNA from a mind controling medusa serum. *Dave: It came from a myth monster with the snake hair. I invented it myself to mutant on certain animals around the world. Look like we can do it on the whole world. *Herbert: But Feather God is gonna kill us. He wanted to turn people into shards for his whole Shard Army. *Dave: It's no longer a army. It's a empire. *Herbert: The Shard Empire? *Dave: Yes. Once we do it on Skipper, we can do it on the rest of the penguin heroes. *Herbert: Ah ha. Look like my plan is gonna work out great and kill every single hero in other universes as well. *Dave: One day, the circus is going down and we're gonna control it ourselves. (Back at the jungle of Pen Gu Island with the group) *Private: Can we have dessert? *Skipper: What? We just left. *Private: Then why didn't you ask? *Kowalski: You were suppose to ask after the food. *Private: I can't even ask a question. *Skipper, Kowalski and Rico: What? *Penny: Guys, let's not worry about dessert and continue to look for the temple. *Classified: Guys, i just located the temple. *Bambadee: Wow, look like an ancient pyramid. *Mumble: I wonder what's inside. *Cody: I'll say we go as a group together. *Short Fuse: We are all going. *Hubie: Is this place dangerous as a dungeon? *Zidgel: No. Let's go all together. *Chilly Willy: Do we need torches? *Fidgel: Hold your horses, we might need a torch to hold up the fire to walk into the temple. (Inside of the temple) *Kevin: Where are the lights? *Skipper: Rico, flashlight. *Rico: *spit out a flashlight and Private grab it to turn it on* *Zidgel: No torches then. *Private: Yes. Let's go. There's a lot to learn. *Bambadee: Now we can see on the temple. *Mumble: Do you think there would be booby traps? *Cody: My friends been to one of these places before and Tank got a booby trap once with the Hang 5. *Mumble: Whoa. *Marlon: I didn't know a bully can do one of a trick. *Cody: But we don't wanna talk about it. *Classified: Behold. We may go downstairs. *Eva: Take a step at a time. *Short Fuse: Man, even for a seal, i have to hop all the way down. *Mumble: Let's go guys. (Downstairs in the center of the temple) *Rocky: Is it me or a pyramid got sunken in by the time the meteor strike the dinosaurs down? *Marlon: Rocky! How many stories have you been reading so far? *Rocky: Uh........? *Bluey: Uh oh. *Marlon: Bluey's right. *Rocky: Darn it. *Zidgel: My radar is locating the entrance to another world. Look like we find ourselves some treasure. *Bambadee: Jackpot. *Classified: Let's go and see if we can enter the Dark Dimension. *Skipper: You didn't see anything. *Penny: Nothing like a bucket of fish. *Kowalski: It might be a bit spooky. *Bambadee: Everyone stay together. *Corporal: I hope this place doesn't have a dead skeleton. *Classified: This place lies secrets. Let's move on. (In the maze of the temple) *Bambadee: Man, i hate mazes, why are we doing this? *Mumble: This is for our own good. There need to be a way to get into the Dark Dimension. Common sense. *Bambadee: I know what Common sense is. *Zidgel: Look like there could be some booby traps in it. *Skipper: Let's look for the clues to get into the portal. *Penny: Those shards aren't going to stand a chance against us. *Cody: Ooh, i see dead skeletons. *Corporal: AHH! DEAD PENGUINS! *Classified: Corporal, it's just dust and skulls of dead penguins. *Mumble: I think one of Feather God's forces might have killed them in the past. *Cody: Maybe one of the penguins got killed by the tribesman when surviving the temple. *Skipper: Look like we got a big problem going on. *Private: Let's keep moving to find the shards. *Kowalski: You want us to find the shards? *Private: Yeah. Rico, give us the radar! *Rico: *spit out a radar* *Hubie: Man, this penguin can eat and spit out stuff fast. *Kowalski: Let me see. *hold the radar to locate the maze* We are in the maze right now. Let's keep moving and follow the path. *Bambadee: Okie dokie. *Eva: I hear lights. *Short Fuse: Huh? *Mumble: Something is shiny on the other side. Let's take a look. *Bambadee: It must be some kind of shard lighting up. *Mumble: Let's follow the light. *Skipper: I'll hold the flashlight, we follow along. *Classified: We will follow your leads Skipper. *Skipper: Follow the shard light. *Kowalski: Keep going foward. *Skipper: Just let me focus on the light. *Kowalski: Fine. (Into the light room with the purple crystals) *Rocky: Whoa, what is that? *Marlon: Don't touch it! *Rocky: What? It's just a piece of crystal. *Classified: It might be a shard like we saw back in Antarctica. *Mumble: I don't know if the shard effect us. *Skipper: Not all diamonds are shard. *Cody: I don't know what that is. *Private: Does it kill you? *Skipper: No. It's just a crystal, okay? *Penny: It glows and lights as well. *Zidgel: Might be some alien lifeform. *Marlon: It's not something from a alien. *Zidgel: Whatever it is. I could feel it. *Marlon: But don't. *Fidgel: Leave it to him. *Marlon: Um....come on. We can't just stand here and watch this thing for like 10 minutes. *Zidgel: It's glowing again. *Midgel: What the? *Bambadee: It's making lightning. *Classified: Stay in cover everyone, don't move! *Bambadee: It's gonna warp! (The crystal warped the group to the other island in another dimension) *Mumble: Where are we? *Bambadee: Hey. We're in Rockhopper Island. I know that place. *Cody: My island connect to this island? *Bambadee: Two Worlds Collide. We used to have a dinosaur situation back in 2013. *Mumble: I don't hear Rockhopper playing some music this time. *Bambadee: What side of the island are we? *Classified: It seems that we are in Rockhopper Island. You're right Bambadee. *Bambadee: Whoop, there it is. *Corporal: We need to get going. I sense a red penguin on the way. *Bambadee: I know who he is. Follow me everyone. *Eva: Where are you going? *Short Fuse: It could be a trap. *Mumble: Don't tell me that we're in the same pirate dimension from last year. (Bambadee discover the beach) *Bambadee: Where could that pirate be? Ah ha, the Migrator! (At the docked Migrator, Rockhopper is painting a picture of himself as a strong warrior with a sword on the rocks) *Rockhopper: Ah, Yarr. Does it feel like to be an artist? *Yarr: *shook head* *Rockhopper: That's right. I love being a brave pirate. *Bambadee: *climb the chains and enter the ship* Um......hi? *Rockhopper: Bambadee? *Bambadee: Whoa, you looked different. I never seen you wearing clothes before. *Rockhopper: Every pirate wear clothes. I started wearing clothes ever since 2013. I don't remember what year. *Bambadee: Your beard has changed a bit. Where are your friends? *Rockhopper: I don't have friends. They don't sail with me anymore. *Bambadee: What dimension is this? *Rockhopper: I met you already, back in 2007. *Bambadee: Wait a minute, this is the right dimension! *Rockhopper: What are you talking about? *Bambadee: You are the Captain Rockhopper i know! *Mumble: Bambadee, where are you going?! *Classified: We have came to see you. *Rockhopper: Who are those animals? *Bambadee: What do you mean? Those are my friends. *Rockhopper: Come on my friends. To the Migrator! *Mumble: Bambadee, lead us your EPF Phone to warp us here. *Bambadee: *throw the EPF Phone to Mumble* Right at ya. *Mumble: *catch the EPF Phone* Bullseye. *Rocky: Yee-haw! *Mumble: *teleport the group with the EPF Phone to the Migrator* Whoa. *Classified: Nice pirate ship matey. *Rockhopper: But you are a mate. The captains are the leaders of the pirate ship. *Classified: My bad. *Rockhopper: It's not your fault fox, everyone make mistakes. *Classified: I'm a arctic wolf. *Rockhopper: Arctic wolf? *Classified: Yep. You said it captain. *Corporal: A penguin pirate? Wow. *Rockhopper: And who is this big guy? *Corporal: Corporal is my name, the penguin lover. *Rockhopper: Wow, i never seen a penguin lover before. I seen a penguin hater before who is the same species as you. *Skipper: Well, well, well. Who is that fuzzball of yours? *Rockhopper: It's not a toy. It's a puffle. *Private: A puffle? *Rico: A puff puff? *Rockhopper: His name is Yarr. *Kowalski: I thought he was a parrot. *Rockhopper: Like every pirate is using parrots for companions, i decided to use a puffle. *Yarr: *smile* *Penny: Need any lunch? *Rockhopper: I just ate lunch. *Cody: Do you surf? *Rockhopper: I do not go surfing with the penguins. *Hubie: This place look warm as Pen Gu Island. Does it sail? *Rockhopper: Yes. It's a pirate ship, what do you expect? *Hubie: Nothing. *Zidgel: Boom, he's right. *Jason C.: Are we going out for adventure? *Rockhopper: Not just yet. *Bambadee: Oh, there could be a chance that he could be sailing back to the island where my home is. *Rockhopper: I don't sail to the island all year my friend. *Bambadee: What? You said that you were going to take me home. *Rockhopper: Listen kid, i alway know who you are. You promise to make some friends. *Bambadee: Yes. These are my friends now. *Mumble: I'm Mumble by the way, i'm suppose to be his best friend from another dimension. *Rockhopper: Who are those penguins? *Marlon: You finally asked. We're from another dimension as well. Different worlds i mean. *Bluey: Ta ta. *Rockhopper: Is that a robot? *Rocky: He's just being Bluey. He doesn't talk that much, except he echos alot. *Bluey: Da da da da, ta ta! *Rockhopper: He just said it! *Fidgel: According to my calculations, this place is even bigger as the other pirate ships. *Midgel: We're ready to sail for the seven seas! *Rockhopper: Arggg! Shiver me timbers, now we're talking. Time to sail to the seas! *Kevin: Yay! *Rockhopper: Don't touch everything. Let's go sailing! *Bambadee: Oh yeah, now i'm a stowaway again! *Mumble: Let's go! *Rockhopper: Here we go again! *Yarr: Ya. (Rockhopper sail the Migrator into the ocean as the Feather God watches them in a orb glass vision in the Dark Dimension) *Feather God: Bambadee.....i will get my revenge on you. One day, your pirate friend will be dead. Pirates, move the ship and sail into the seven seas! *Shard Pirate #1: ARRGGG! ME HARDY! LET'S MOVE DE SHIPS! *Shard Pirate #2: Into the ocean! *Feather God: Under the sea, open the portal! *open the portal to the ocean* Go now! *Shard Pirate #3: Ha ha ha! (The pirate ships start sunking into the water and rising up in the surface to sail into the ocean) *Feather God: There you have it guys, my plan will finally work at last. This is for you Protobot. You shouldn't destroy the future at first. (Back at the MIgrator) *Eva: The wind seem to be moving. *Rockhopper: When you sail the ship, the wind start blowing. *Bambadee: I feel like a mate. *Mumble: You are a mate, can you stop saying that like five times? *Bambadee: What is wrong with that? *Mumble: Nothing. But stop repeating every single word at the same time. *Bambadee: Sorry. Just try to focus like a regular penguin. *Cody: Is it me or the sky is bad? *Hubie: Oh no, another portal is opening! *Rockhopper: Who is trying to rip apart our world? *Bambadee: It's the shards! That must be Feather God and his minions planning to launch a attack on us. *Rockhopper: Hold me timbers, get the battle going. *Skipper: Time for a battleship war. *Kowalski: Get your weapons going! *Private: Argggg! *Rico: *peak on the Cream Soda barrel* *Rockhopper: Hey! Don't peak on the Cream Soda barrel* *Rico: *make a hole on the barrel to drink the cream soda* *Rockhopper: Stop! *Chilly Willy: Leave him along. He likes your juice. *Rockhopper: But i didn't make Cream Soda. Someone made this kind of drink a thousand years ago. *Bambadee: Incoming! (The cannonballs start hitting in the water from the Migrator) *Mumble: The pirate ships are coming. Brace yourselfs! *Classified: Look like one of these shards are going to lose. *Corporal: I hate pirates! They're going down. *Shard Pirate #1: Give me your ship. *Shard Pirate #2: Let's fight. *Skipper: There's like 20 of them. What the heck is going on today?! *Kevin: It's the end of the world, it's the end of the world. *Bambadee: No matter what, we have to destroy them all. *Mumble: Let's do it. (The shard pirate ship face to face with the Migrator as the shard pirates came with a big log stick and battle with the penguin heroes) *Bambadee: Ahhhhh! *fight the shard pirates* *Rockhopper: It's time to battle. *fight the shard pirates* *Classified: *use the laser gun to shoot on the shard pirate* Look like you're gonna lose today. *Corporal: *punch every shard pirate* Die you fake pirates! *Cody: *fight the shard pirates* They have swords with them. What should we do? *Rockhopper: Grab a sword. *Cody: Everyone grab a sword. *Bambadee: *throw the swords on the floor* Take them and use them to fight the shard pirates. *grab the sword and fight the shard pirate* Take this and that! *Mumble: *use the sword to fight the shard pirates* Come on, show me what you got. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 11) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions